


Coach Kageyama

by Thekawaiiblowfish



Series: Coming Home [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekawaiiblowfish/pseuds/Thekawaiiblowfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did it have to be him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coach Kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing about keiko in high school because she's so influenced by her uncles and she just swears a lot. Hope you guys enjoy! Have any ideas or requests? Leave me a comment!! or you can message me on tumblr: murderandtiaras.tumblr.com!!!

“Did you hear about the new coach? I hear he’s really tough and scary.” Yoko says while her and Keiko are walking to school.

“He can’t be that bad.”

“Oh because nothing is too tough for the volleyball princess.”

Keiko glares at her best friend, “Can you stop with that? That was a middle school thing.”

“Which was last year. You _so_ like being called that.”

“Shut up.”

Keiko is a little bit nervous about tryouts after school, but volleyball is second nature to her so she knows that she’ll do fine. No matter how tough the new coach is nothing is going to stop her from making the team.

“So you’re not nervous? Like at all?”

“I’ve been playing volleyball all my life. I don’t have any reason to be nervous.”

Yoko mutters something about her being a volleyball princess, and Keiko rolls her eyes as they walk into homeroom.

Throughout her classes she kept looking at the clock; she couldn’t wait until tryouts. She was ready to show the new coach just how great she way, and hopefully her spikes could prove that.

When she gets to tryouts, everyone is waiting outside the gym door, “Is everything okay?”

“Kei, you go in first. We’re too scared.” Yoko says pushing Keiko towards the door.

“C’mon guys, the coach can’t be that bad,” And of course she eats her words when she opens the door and sees who the new coach is, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Her Uncle Tobio is standing in the middle of the court waiting for the tryouts to begin. She immediately turns around and tries to walk out the door.

“No, no, no,” She repeats, “Yoko knock me out, please.”

“Sugawara, get back in here.” She freezes when she hears him call to her, but she slowly turns back into the gym and the rest of the team follows her inside.

“Yoko, please just knock me out,” She says again when Tobio starts to talk about what to expect during tryouts, “Just do something so I don’t have to play.”

“I thought you said that the coach wasn’t going to be that bad?” Yoko teases.

“Hey,” Tobio yells, “Since you think it’s okay to talk over me, Sugawara, you and your friend-”

“Yoko Fujimoto!”

“Fujimoto can be the first ones up. Let’s see how good your receiving is, Sugawara.” Tobio finished.

Keiko notices how nervous her best friend is she makes her way over to the other side of the net. She takes a deep breath and gets ready to receive, she’s done this so many times and she knows there won’t be a problem.

Again, she eats those words.

Yoko is so nervous her serve is a bit...off. Instead of receiving it the ball hits Keiko right in the face. Yoko has her hands over her mouth as she tries not to laugh, and Keiko can already feel a black eye forming.

“Oh no the volleyball princess has fallen!” Someone from the team yells dramatically, and everyone starts to laugh. The team backs off once Keiko glares at them, and they can sense how piss off she is.

She serves the ball back to Yoko, “One more!”

\----------

“I already said I was sorry! Stop being mad!” Yoko whines when they get back to Keiko’s house.

“Hey girls, how did tryouts- what happened to your face!?” Koushi asks.

“I swear I didn’t mean to hit her in the face, Mr. Sugawara! It’s just that the new coach is really scary and I got so nervous.” Yoko gets an ice pack from the freezer and gives it to her friend.

“The new coach can’t be _that_ bad.”

“It’s Uncle Tobio. Oh wait, _Coach Kageyama_.” Keiko mumbles as she places the ice pack on her eye.

“Well other than that, how did tryouts go?” Koushi rubs his daughters back.

“It went good! We both made the team! Coach Kageyama was really impressed by my sevres and Kei’s spikes. The volleyball princess continues her reign!” Yoko beams.

“I said not to call me that!”

Koushi chuckles and leaves the girls alone to go call Tobio and ask him when he decided to be a coach and ask him to be a little less scary towards the team.

“He’s your uncle, right? I can understand where you get your anger problems from.”

“I don’t have anger problems!”

“Stop hitting me with your ice pack-Ow! Hey, that’s my face!”

“Fuck you, that was my face when you hit me with a volleyball!”

“I said I was sorry!!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next one is going to be about Tsukki! They're relationship is cute.


End file.
